Unforgotten Past
by Deep-Sadness
Summary: Amy is not who you think she is. She on a mission to protect those dear to her because they remind her of them.  I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Unforgotten Past**

**Summary:** Amy is not who you think she is. She on a mission to protect those dear to her because they remind her of them. [I suck at summaries]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Naruto, but I do own the plot

* * *

**Ch.1**

Amy stands near the cliff looking out at the moon, while her hair twist around with the wind.

"Stupid Sonic!", Amy yelled at the dark blue sea.

**Flashback**

"SONIC!" Amy running trying to catch him.

"Hey get away from me Amy !" shouted Sonic in a nervous voice, scared that she might catch him.

"But Sonic, I LOVE YOU!, shouted Amy who managed to tackle him to the ground and snuggled his chest lovingly in a tight embraced.

"Let go Amy!," yelled Sonic, trying to break the embrace, finally for 10 minutes or so Sonic managed to get

out the embraced and push Amy to the ground. "AMY!"

"Yes, Sonic" Amy sighed and batted her eyelashes

"AMY! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THINK SKULL I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I WILL NEVER WILL,

WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE", yelled Sonic who was glaring at Amy.

"But Sonic I just-"

"NO, AMY I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID GAMES, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!

Besides I have a girlfriend already, remember Sally Acorn." said Sonic.

"Hey Sonic" Sally walk to Sonic and kiss me , then rested her head on his shoulders.

Amy just stood there shocked and frozen, trying to run but couldn't she just stood there.

"Hey Sally lets go," said Sonic, looking smug. Sonic walked away with Sally but then stopped and look back at Amy.

"Ok, wait for me Sonic" said Sally, as she walked to Amy who just had stare at the scene looking confused.

Sally then stood in front of Amy with a smirk and dirty look. "Stay away from Sonikku, he belongs to me and he actually loves me unlike you. Soon I will replace you , everyone hates you, you will be

ignored and hated of course. AMY ROSE will cease to exist. Here's you present before you leave." Sally said in her sickening voice, she took one of her nails and trail on Amy cheek slowly deepening it,

leaving a heavy bloody scar. Sally blow her a kiss, then run to find Sonic.

Amy didn't cry but instead just stared at the same spot where he stood, now empty, her eyes showed no emotion, she clenched her knuckles.

**End of flash back**

**

* * *

**

Amy scoffed "Sonic, I really hate you! She yelled at the motionless sea. Amy then took out a locket and it had a picture of someone. Then heard something about her, she looked up and saw a hawk

circling above her. "Hmm its that time already , I wonder if they're doing better than me." Amy then walked home to her apartment, she lingers toward her closet, throws out the clothes trying to find

what she is looking for. She found it, taking out some weapons, her favorite one was a katana that cherry was engraved on the sheath and a cherry key chain on the handle. She took her scrolls with

her, then after getting all her stuff she jumped off her window to the tree, taking one last look and set her house on fire.

Amy disappeared that night, the next morning, Tales was making an new invention, everyone else who hanged out in his house just trying to figure out what was Eggman next move was. Then

Cream turn on the TV, it had showed a footage of Amy house on fire, the reporter have started to speak " We have a mysterious story, this is Amy Rose house it had caught on fire last night and

there was no evidence of this fire, as you can see we have the authorities here and it seem Amy Rose was seen or was neither here during this fire, what has happen to this local Amy Rose, we don't

know but we must hope she in a better place right now". Rouge turned off the TV.

"Amy gone?" said Cream crying, so did Cheese.

"Cream its going to be okay, Amy probably went to visit her parents, or went on a vacations, you know

Amy she always go, to get back her spirits up about Sonic." said Rouge reassuringly.

"Are you sure?" replied Cream trying to stop her tears, then mutters "she could have said goodbye". Cream started crying loads of tears, so did her Chao Cheese.

Rouge frowns trying to help her calm down and stop crying, along with Tails, Knuckles. The others just stared at the wall thinking about the news.

* * *

**REVIEW**

And i know my writing is repetitive, so don't bother correcting me

anyways give ideas on couples

the next chapters should be posted tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Unforgotten Past

**AN:** Sorry, for being gone for a long time, busy no obsessed with x-men evolution, been planning to watch the cartoon over again…anyways here you go

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or Naruto

* * *

**Amy pov**

Amy jumps tree to tree, arriving to an village. "It looks the same as usual." Amy walked into the village, went to the head of the village. She sees a middle age women, long blonde hair, twin tails and abnormal size breast sleeping muttering about sake.

"LOOK! SAKE, LOADS AND LOADS OF FREE SAKE!" yelled Amy.

"WHERE?" said Tsunade who had drool hanging from her mouth, looking up and sees someone and smiles. "Sakura, Okaeri(welcome back)".

"Tadaima(I'm back)" said Sakura who dispel her transformation jutsu, her long pale pink hair and her emerald eyes gleamed. Sakura wore an red short kimono with black fishnet underneath, long black boots reaching her thighs. Black tattoo shown on her left arm shape into a feather, a wolf mask adorn on the side of her head and place her hitate on her neck.

"Sakura! How was your mission and what did you find out?"

"Tiring as usual, it seems there are different life forms there for an example an hedgehog that can talk and other animals". Sakura eyes drop down remember them.

"Sakura, do you miss them?"

"Yes, they remind me of Sasuke and the others."

"who?" Tsunade ask while drinking sake.

"Shadow is similar to Sasuke, trying to gain power in his own way without anyone help".

"I know you miss them Sakura, how bout you go and pay your respects and when you come back will celebrate your homecoming".

Sakura walked out the office, looking around the streets. Children are happily playing while the parents are keeping watch, gossiping, and chattering about who knows what. Stopping by an flower shop, Sakura frowns. "Ino-chan?". The flower shop was run down and in ruins but flowers still growing upon the shop. Entering the building, picking all sorts of flowers, looking back at the building. Sakura disappeared in cherry blossoms petals and appeared to the memorial.

* * *

**Flash Back**

"_SASUKE-KUN!….NARUTO! Yelled Sakura. Immediately stopping her footsteps seeing in shock, Rookie 9 was dead. "No…no, it cant be?". Staring at everyone corpse one by one. _

_Ino had a huge gash on her stomach bleeding heavily, Shikamaru and Chouji who was right beside her was much in worst condition. Shikamaru head was cut off and his body was cooked and Chouji was forced to eat Shika, already broken from madness ate him but killed himself by repeatedly stabbing his stomach. _

_Hinata death was gruesome, her eyes were stabbed out, her body bare with bruises. Hinata had been raped multiple times. Kiba who had bite marks on him, considering it was Akamaru who was turned against by him with some mysterious jutsu. Shino death which was most disgusting bugs covered his body eating him alive, showing meat and bones._

_TenTen weapons were sticking out all over her body. Lee legs was cut off and shoved in his mouth. Neji who's dead was unbearable, his eyes were stabbed by two kunai, his forehead protector on the floor, words were carved on his forehead "Killer". Neji limbs who were broken._

_Sakura stood there in complete silence, but then heard a battle cry. Quickly rushing over to there, stops seeing Naruto and Sasuke charging each other with rasengan and chidori. Trying to move her feet but she couldn't she just watch as they both clashed, a huge explosion both had died. Her tears fell, Sakura starts to sing._

_**dareka kuukyo no rinkaku wo sotto nadete kurenai ka**_

_**(Wouldn't someone please caress my empty contours?)**_

_**mune no kodou ni ketobasarete korogarideta ai no kotoba**_

_**(Pushed on by the beating of in my chest, these words of love rolled out of my mouth.)**_

_**dakedo komatta na kotae ga nai**_

_**(But no one answers them, and I don't know what to do.)**_

_**shukumei ni haritsukerareta hokkyokusei ga moeteru**_

_**(Chosen by destiny, the Northern Star is burning bright.)**_

_**kimi wo kakimushitte nigoraseta**_

_**(Though it snatched you away from me into the sooty darkness)**_

_**nano ni karen ni warau toko suki datta yo**_

_**(You continued to smile so gracefully. I loved that part of you.)**_

**End Of FlashBack**

* * *

Sakura laid down a flower for each of their graves. Ino (cosmos), Shikamaru (Azalea), Chouji (Hibicus), Hinata (White Rose), Kiba and Akamaru (Freesia), Shino (Anemone), TenTen (Verbena), Lee (Four Leaf Clover), Neji (Hydrangea), Naruto (Zinnia) and lastly Sasuke (Orange Spider lily and Red Spider lily).

Standing there with nothing to say, bursting of tears. Sai appears behind Sakura and hugs her while she cries for their deaths. "Sakura-san", Sai softly murmured her name. Still crying in Sai's arms, cherry blossoms danced in the wind and rain drops fall from the grey sky.

* * *

Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Unforgotten Past**

**Disclaimer: During that last chapter I forgot to add I don't own the song Northern cross by May'n. I also don't own Sonic Or Naruto.**

**CH.3**

**(Mobius)**

**The crew gathered around, not one had a worried face on, but grins and smirks. Except for Cream, Cheese and Vanilla who looked worried and were the only ones who knew of Amy identity.**

"**Let's celebrate! That Amy is finally gone" said Sonic.**

**Everyone cheered, except for Vanilla, Cheese, Cream and Shadow. Cream clenched her knuckles tightly, slam her hands on the table, standing up glaring and crying at the same time. "You called us here for that? I'm very ashamed of you guys. Amy was our friend, sure she stalked you and annoyed you at times, but that doesn't mean you can just cheer and be happy she gone! I HATE YOU ALL. Yelled Cream who ran out of the house. **

"**CHAO CHAO CHAO CH-CHAO!" Shouted Cheese leaving to find Cream.**

"**Sonic, Sally, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, Metal Sonic, Scrouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy! I'm very ashamed and disappointed of you all. You don't know how much Amy has done for you all, yet to toss her aside like a toy. Thinking you could be her only friends she can cant on, but not anymore! Shame on all of you." said Vanilla in a calm yet threatening voice. Set out to find Cream and Cheese.**

"**Wow Faker you messed up big time" said Shadow.**

**Everyone in the room had sullen expressions, except for Sally who thoughts of an idea to make everyone hate Amy even those four. Sally took out a cherry blossom pendent. "Hey everyone look at this Pendant Amy left for me". Everyone stared at the cherry blossom pendent, while she chanted words in an ancient language.**

**They all forgot what were there here for. Vanilla, Cream and Cheese who were also affected even though they weren't present in the house. Cheese took no affect toward the mysterious pendant and chanting.**

"**Why are we here for?" said Shadow.**

"**Oh yeah, I remember were celebrating that Amy is finally gone, but were waiting for Vanilla, Cream and Cheese to get here so we can start the party!" said Tails.**

**Vanilla, Cream and Cheese arrived. "Hey everyone!, Lets get started, Cream go play and have fun".**

"**Yes, mother" said Cream, who went to tails and talked.**

"**Chao Chao Chao", said Cheese, not understanding what happen but went along with it.**

**Shadow grunted then looked at everyone and saw that Sally's pendant the one she got from Amy. But somehow controlled everyone to hate and forget about Amy. Shadow left the Party without being noticed and went to Amy house for some clues.**

**Sally smiled evilly, thinking to herself "Finally Amy is out of the picture, she was getting truly annoying, never thought this pendent I stole from Amy proved to be quite useful." Giggling to herself.**

"**Hey babe, What's so funny" said Sonic.**

"**Oh its nothing Sonikuu." said Sally who kissed Sonic.**

**Review**


End file.
